Kiddnaped by kish
by sugarlump59
Summary: what happens when Ichigo gets anmesia and Kish kidnaps her? o.o; dun dun dunnn...
1. Default Chapter

Blaberings: hi everyone! This is my first story; so don't make fun of me (. I have read volumes 1-7, so if you think I'm naïve about TMM, you are sadly mistaking. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I would be rich and filled with fan letters, but I'm not so I don't own it!!!!!  
  
Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro were fighting the kirema animas...as usual. Suddenly, all the animas disappear!  
''What the...?!'' Ichigo starts to say but her mouth is covered by Kish and he teleports right after.  
''Ichigo? Where's Ichigo?!'' Pudding asks franticly. ''Ill give you one guess...''Zakuro begins to say. ''KISH!'' yelled all the mew mews. Back at the planet the aliens live in, Ichigo is wrapped by plant animas. ''Thanks, Tart.''Says a familiar voice. ''Yeah, whatever.'' Says another one. ''Wh-where am I?'' Ichigo starts to wonder. ''She's awake.'' Says Pie. ''Welcome, to our planet, Ichigo.'' Says Kish. ''Kish! You little ba---''Ichigo began to say, but Kish had covered her mouth with a finger. ''Now now, don't be scared, we wont hurt you---'' Kish said ''YET'' says Tart. ''Taaart! Don't frighten her!'' Kish argued. ''Why am I here, you idiot.''Ichigo interrupts. ''I just wanted you to come over and play'' Kish said as he smirked.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Did you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike it????? I hope so!!!!!!!!( I will continue it later...(btw, please review!!!) 


	2. um chapter two!

Sugarlump59: (yawn) hi everyone... this is the second chapter of ''Kidnapped by Kish'' I think the ratings will go up.  
  
Ichigo: (whispers to Mint) I don't think she had any sugar today...  
  
Mint: (whispers back) I kinda like it that way.  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned Tokyo Mew Mew... I would own it. o.o;;;  
  
in the last chapter ...  
  
...''I just wanted you to come over and play'' Kish said as he smirked.  
  
'' I think I will just go away now. I have a feeling this is going to get VERY perverted'' Tart said before he teleported.  
  
''Now what...'' Ichigo thought desperately.  
  
'' Rice ball?'' Kish offered.  
  
'' How do I know it won't poison me?'' Ichigo said, annoyed.  
  
Kish looked startled '' My dear Ichigo! I would NEVER attempt to poison you!''  
  
''Fine...'' Ichigo said. She was hungry anyway. But when she took a bite, she suddenly felt very dazed. Her pupils disappeared. She had been hypnotized by Kish!  
  
Kish smiled '' There, there my little kitten. You're safe with me now...'' Those were Kish's words before he teleported with Ichigo in his arms.  
  
(BACK AT EARTH)  
  
''Ichigo is gone!'' said a worried Lettuce as they entered Café Mew Mew.  
  
'' Let me guess... Kish kidnapped her?'' said Ryou sarcastically.  
  
''Oh no... The Easter Bunny ate her... OF COURSE KISH KIDNAPPED HER!!'' yelled Mint.  
  
Ryou, and the rest moved slightly away from her. She was scary when she was mad.  
  
''Keiichiro and I will work on it.'' Ryou said shakily, still startled by Mint.  
  
''Oh... cant we help, na no da?'' Asked Pudding.  
  
'' You can help by keeping an eye out.'' Said Ryou as he left the room.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
Sugarlump59: Im sorry, I ran out of ideas n.n;; I only continued it because you guys begged me to. Thank you for your support!! It was also very hard because I tried to keep it a PG.  
  
REVIEW , FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THE FLAMERS, NO REVIEWS AND I WONT CONTINUE!!! 


	3. chapter three!

Sugarlump59: chapter three... what will it be?  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMM  
  
''You can help by keeping an eye out.'' Said Ryou as he left the room.  
''Ryou, come here.'' Said Keiichiro.  
''What's up?'' said Ryou.  
''It seems that Ichigo has been hypnotized somehow...'' said Keiichiro  
''No surprises there.'' Replied Ryou. ''Is there a cure?''  
''Only the sweetness of a pure strawberry will regain her senses.''  
Said Keiichiro.  
(BACK ON THE ALIEN SHIP)  
Ichigo was still hypnotized, and Kish was staring at her dreamily.  
Probably thinking of perverted thoughts...  
''Mmm...? Where am I? and who are you???'' Said a confused Ichigo.  
''I'm Kish.'' Said Kish''  
'' I see... and who am I?'' asked Ichigo.  
Kish hit his forehead. Pie didn't tell him she would end up with  
amnesia! ''You are Ichigo. Do you remember anything?''  
''...is that a fork?'' she asked as she pointed at the ceiling.  
Kish was now very annoyed. He teleported away.  
''PIE'' yelled a very angry Kish.  
'' I think he found out...'' Tart whispered to Pie.  
'' Why cant she remember anything?? That potion was supposed to make  
her love me!'' said Kish.  
(Sugarlump59: remember the last chapter? When Kish gave Ichigo the  
rice ball? Well, he poured a little potion that looked like soy sauce  
n.n;;;)  
''Actually, the potion you used gave amnesia.'' Replied Pie.  
''This is unbelievable...'' said Kish  
  
(END OF CHAPTER)  
Sugarlump59: I'm so sorry!!! I am fresh out of Ideas!! This is probably the  
shortest chapter... 


	4. chapter four

Sugarlump59 hey guys! n.n ill try to make this chapter longer.  
  
''This is unbelievable...'' said Kish.  
(BACK AT EARTH)  
''So, whos going to tell Masaya?'' asked Pudding.  
'' I can't. I have modeling.'' Said Zakuro.  
''Well I have to take care of my siblings'' said Pudding.  
'' And I have Japanese dancing class soon.'' Said Mint.  
''... I guess ill tell him...'' replied Lettuce.  
So Lettuce went to Masaya's house to explain. When she knocked, Masaya  
opened the door.  
''Oh! Your one of Ichigo's friends! Lettuce, right?''  
''Yes, that's right. Masaya, something happened to Ichigo.'' Lettuce began.  
She was very nervous. How would she tell him?  
Masaya had a serious look on his face. ''Come in. Tell me what happened.''  
He said as he opened the door to let her in.  
(BACK AT THE AILEN SHIP)  
''Kish, why is the sky greeeeen?'' asked Ichigo.  
''The sky is not green, it's blue.'' Replied Kish.  
''Oh... I thought the grass was blue!'' said Ichigo  
Kish let out a sigh. ''...No.''  
Ichigo suddenly and very randomly gave Kish a bear hug ''Thank you for  
teaching me these things, Kish!''  
Kish turned red. He liked having Ichigo in his arms. So he hugged her back.  
Ichigo blushed slightly. She was beginning to get a slight crush on him.  
(BACK AT EARTH)  
''I see. So she was kidnapped?'' asked Masaya.  
''That's what we've been told. We are trying to find her location.''  
Replied Lettuce.  
''When you do, please come back and tell me. So I can go there. To protect  
Ichigo.''  
''Okay then. I need to go to work now.'' Said Lettuce as she stood up.  
''Let me walk you out.'' Offered Masaya.  
(CAFÉ MEW MEW)  
''Everyone in the lab, ASAP.'' Said Keiichirro.  
So the mew mews mews and Ryou went to the lab.  
''It seems that Ichigo is above Tokyo somewhere...'' Keiichiro began  
''Surprise surprise....'' Said Mint  
''Anyway, we need a way we can get there so we can cure her.'' said Ryou.  
''What is the cure, na no da?'' asked Pudding.  
'' When she eats a strawberry, she will be cured.'' Answered Keiichiro.  
''And how will we get above Tokyo?'' Asked Zakuro.  
''We are still working on that...'' Answered Ryou.  
(END OF CHAPTER FOUR)  
sugarlump59: it was longer than the last chapter, right? o.o;; DON'T KILL  
ME!! (hides)  
Discalimer: I forgot to do this at the beginning... I DON'T OWN TMM!!!  
Masaya: at least im IN this fic...  
Review... or I wont continue!! :D 


	5. chapter five

Sugarlump59: wow! Im getting all these reviews! I feel so loved! xD here  
are some replys for some of them:  
Krysofdeath(review for chap. 4) yea... I came up with that cure in my sleep  
n.n;;;  
Nicola(chap 4) um... the img thing didn't work n.n what was it? A picture of  
Kish??? I WANNA SEE!!!!  
Kish: why would you want to see a picture of me? o.o;  
Sugarlump59: um...on with the story!!!!  
  
''We are still working on that...'' Answered Ryou.  
''We have to tell Masaya!'' said Lettuce?  
''Why?'' asked Mint.  
''When I told him about what happened, he told me to tell him here she was  
as soon as I found out.'' Replied Lettuce.  
''We cant.'' Said Ryou. ''It would be too dangerous for him.''  
''But he's the Blue Knight! How could it POSSIBLY be dangerous?'' said  
Lettuce.  
''Tweet.'' said Masha quite randomly.  
At that, everyone turned to Masha.  
''Eh... right... ill go tell him where she is. Later!'' said Zakuro as she left  
the room.  
(ALIEN SHIP)  
Ichigo was currently in her room. Thinking about Kish.  
''I wonder if he likes me...'' thought Ichigo. ''If he does... how would I  
know?? I mean, what If I tell him, and hell ignore me the rest of the  
day??? What if...''  
At that moment, Kish opened the door to her room. Ichigo was a little  
startled, but happy.  
''I just wanted to check on you.'' Said Kish. Blushing a little.  
''okay. Is anything wrong?'' asked Ichigo.  
''no, I wanted to see if you were okay. Need anything?''  
''no thankyou.'' Ichigo said cheerfully.  
''alright then, ill check on you again in an hour or so.'' Said Kish.  
Ichigos heart sank. She wanted to be with him more! ''okay.'' She replied.  
But as she drooped her head down, Kish suddenly and surprisingly kissed  
Ichigo!  
''huh?" Ichigo thought. She was very scared, but very happy at the same  
time. In response, she continued the kiss. She was so happy! But  
eventually, they broke apart for need of air.  
''wow..." said Ichigo, astonished.  
''yeah.'' Said Kish, licking his lips. ''Ive been wanting to do that... for a  
long time..''  
Ichigo's eyes sparkled (A/N: like in most animes...) she hugged him. She was  
happy. (A/N: WE ALL KNOW THAT ALREADY! Wait... im writing this... heh n.n;;;)  
(END OF CHAPTER FIVE)  
sugarlump59: I know, I know... short chapter...  
Kish: ill say n.n it was a very good chapter though!  
Sugarlump59: you only liked it because of the fluff e.e  
Kish: true...  
disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMM SO STOP ASKING ME!!  
Ichigo: when am I going to be back to normal again?  
Sugarlump59: when you eat the strawberry Uu  
Sugarlump59: I NEED IDEAS!!!!! So please post your ideas on your reviews! I  
mostly need ideas for how the café mew mew people---  
Masaya: AND me...  
Sugarlump59: one more crack like that, and I wont even PUT you in the rest  
of the fic! As I was saying, I need ideas for how the café mew mew people  
AND Masaya will get to the alien ship u.u so until next time!  
REVIEW OR I WONT CONTINUE! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN THE FLAMERS! I NEED  
IDEAS!!!! 


	6. author's goodbye? note

Sugarlump59: mkay…. Where do I start… well, thanks for reading my fanfic. I really appreciate all the sweet comments. But im afraid I wont be able to continue…

Y'see, my dad got this program that spies on everything I do on the computer. What websites I go to…. And even who I talk to on AIM. It sucks ass…but its for my own good. I love my dad and I have to respect what he wants… I bet he has it a lot harder. They didn't evenHAVE computers or the internet

So I don't think it will be "apropriate'' for me to go to a website full of stories that um… contain stuff….

Im very sorry and I wish I could continue. But I can't. Heh, I thought it would have been funny if while Ichigo still had amnesia, she would ask Kish: "Kish, where do babies come from?'' that would have been adorably funny x); at least, I thought it would've…

If you want, maybe yall can continue it for me. Make a fanfic out of another fanfic! XD but of course, I don't think none of you like it THAT much…

I really really really really really really REALLY am sorry. Maybe when im in college and I don't have any spy computer programs x);

Meanwhile, I have an account at Deviantart. My username is mexciananimeartist, for any of you who go there, if you want to see my art.

I also turned 13 recently. In January, actually… so I got a livejournal im sugarlump59. Friend me! I have no friends on LJ yet ;-; whaaaaaa…

Sayonara, minna-san.

Sugarlump59


End file.
